The One Where Erik Is 33 And Charles Is 20
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "Come on Erik, I'm just asking for one kiss—don't tell me you don't want to—I see the way you look at me," Charles all but moaned out, his hands on the top of the couch, on either side of Erik's head, trapping him against the back of the couch. Erik inhaled a sharp breath, never taking his eyes off the man on top of him. "Charles," he said breathily, "You're so young…I…I can't…"
1. Chapter 1

Raven had become friends with Erik their senior year of college. Erik being much older than most people in his class at the age of 33 (He didn't start college until 28—financial problems—whatcha gonna do about it?) was reluctant at first with being friends with a 22 year old—that and the man just plain didn't like people. But, Raven had been persistent, and Erik's standoffishness and brooding way just intrigued her more to try and win him over, ("Come on over to the happy side Erik!" she'd tell him and he's just reply by showing her his favorite hand gesture.)

Eventually he broke—he could only take so many tiny paper wads with smiley faces drawn on them being tossed at him during class before he broke. He saw Raven standing outside the university one day, talking to some questionable looking classmates. He walked straight up to her and book-checked her.

"Hey!" She turned just as her books went sailing out of her hand and landed onto the ground.

Erik smiled, satisfied.

The other two people she was with just stared with wide eyes.

She huffed. "Well hello to you too Erik," she bent down to pick up her books.

Squatting down himself, he picked up one her books and handed it to her. "That was for all the paper similes—you have to stop—it's making me homicidal."

Well, that was fair.

Raven chuckled as she took the book from Erik. "Okay, okay, you're right." She tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she smiled at Erik. "Does this mean we can be friends now?"

Standing up, Erik offered his hand out for her. She took it and he hoisted her up. "Sure—we can be friends," he said with an eyeroll but also a smile, "As long as it will stop the paper assault."

Raven fake pouted. "Aw, I was gonna move onto rainbow and puppy drawings next," she joked.

Erik feared it wasn't a joke.

…

Two months into their friendship was when Raven had tried to kiss Erik. She was drunk, of course, and had leaned into Erik and they sat next to each other on Raven's crappy couch, only to be stopped by a hand to her mouth.

"Uh Raven, I'm gay."

Raven's eyes widened. "Gay?" It came out muffled behind Erik's hand.

Erik nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes, gay. And we're talking gay-gay—like if you show me a picture of a vigina, I will run away screaming." And he said it as serious as he could. He pulled his hand away from Raven's mouth. He shrugged and gave her the best apologetic smile he had, "But if I wasn't…"

If he wasn't what? He'd be fucking girls? He didn't know how to finish that…why do people say that?

Raven shook her head. "Always the hot ones," she mumbled.

…

Seven months into their friendship was when Raven had probably the most traumatizing experience of her whole life, (well except for that time she tried to kiss her hot gay bestfriend and got shot down.) It was when her baby brother Charles (to be fair, 20 is hardly a baby—but to Raven—he's a baby) came to stay for awhile.

"I can't take it anymore Raven—mom's binge drinking again and Kurt's just blowing all of her money away! And she doesn't even seem to care!" He sat down on her couch heavily. "God your couch is ratty."

She rolled her eyes. "Charles, we have this same conversation every six months or so—why don't you just move out already? What are you waiting for? Mom to get better?" She kneeled down by him and took his hand, "I think we both know she's already too far gone."

A sigh escaped Charles. "You're right," he squeezed her hand, "I just wish things were different," he said softly. "I wish dad were still alive." He looked down.

"I do too Charles," she said quietly and then gave a small sad smile. "But he's not, and we all have to play the hand we're dealt in life." She stood up and put her hands out for him to grab. "Now come on, you can stay here as long as you want—but I must warn you, I have a friend coming over tonight and I don't want you scaring him off with your weird love for science and atoms and whatever else it is you masturbate to—which, dear god—I don't know why I just said that."

Charles chuckled as he took her hands, allowing himself to be hoisted up. "First off, it's genetics that: get-me-so-horny," he joked with an awful Asian accent, "and second: _he_?" Charles quirked an eyebrow.

Waving a dismissive hand while giving her brother a face, Raven shook her head. "Just a friend," she sighed with a smile, "just a hot, hot… gay friend."

Now _that_ got Charles' attention. Both eyebrows shot up now. "Gay huh?"

Raven's eyebrows shot up as well.

"You're not gonna be mean to him, are you?" Raven's eyes showed fear, "God Charles, you not homophobic are you? He's one of my best friends; please tell me you're not like that."

Oh—it's quite the opposite.

"Raven, calm down," Charles placed both hands on either side of her shoulders. "I'm not homophobic—I swear," he let out a chuckle at the irony of it all. "I'm very gay-friendly."

As in, he's very 'friendly' towards gays—and particularly gays that are in his bed.

He could visibly see Raven's relief. She let out a breath of air. "Thank you," she closed her eyes. "I just…" her eyes opened, "When I said he was gay...the look on your face…"

The look of interest?

She shook her head, "Sorry, it's just…he means a lot to me." She smiled at Charles, "I want you to like him too."

A matching smile appeared over Charles' face. "I'm sure I'll like him just fine."

Possibly _more_ than just fine too…

Okay, so that wasn't the traumatizing part. It was later that night when Erik had came by, he let himself in with the key that Raven had gave him. Raven had just gotten out of the shower and was coming down the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Erik (gay bestfriend) checking out (head cocked to the side and everything) Charles' (baby brother) ass, as he was bent down trying to get Raven's DVD player to work. Charles was completely oblivious to the fact that someone had just walked into the apartment.

Raven slammed Erik up against the hallway wall. "_I swear to God Lehnsherr!_ He is my baby brother! And if you so happen to _touch_ him I will rip off your nutsack and feed it to a pack of rabid dogs!"

Now, Erik was quite fond of his nutsack, but just the very concept of Charles being 'forbidden' intrigued him even more.

Until he found out how old he was.

"Twenty?" Erik gasped out—suddenly feeling like a dirty old man just for looking. Raven just nodded angrily, hands still fisted into Erik's shirt as she held him against the wall.

This would be the time that Charles had chose to come down the hallway and get and eyeful of what was happening.

"Um…hi?" Charles looked at Raven, and then to the German God of a man she was physically assaulting in her hallway. "Oh…_hi_…" he smiled dumbly, his pupils turning heart-shaped.

Raven's eyes shot wide. "No!" She released her grip on Erik and turned to Charles, giving him the _why have you never told me you're gay, I'm your sister, and for the love of god why did I have to find out this way_ look.

It was quite a look.

Erik's eyes raked over the boy's body in front of him. _'Old man, old man, old man!'_ his mind screamed at him, but he just couldn't find it in him to care—not when his best friends little brother (okay, 20 is NOT little—he kept telling himself) was standing there looking so incredibly fuckable.

Oh dear god. Fuckable? Erik had to get out of there—now!

He really didn't want to lose his nutsack to a pack of rabid dogs.

But Charles just continued to smile at him and sidestepped his sister to get closer to the gorgeous hunk of a man that was standing in his sister's hallway—and if Charles saw correctly—the other man's pupils were dilated as well, meaning he liked what he saw.

Or he was high on cocaine—but Charles highly doubted that.

"You must be Erik," he flashed his best smile and stuck out his hand, "I'm Charles, Raven's younger-"

"Baby." Raven said firmly.

Charles ignored her, "Raven's younger brother."

Doomed. Raven was doomed.

…

Now if Raven thought that was bad, she had no idea what was coming her way the next time that Erik had came over.

Charles had came out of his room wearing—_good lord_—a grey wifebeater, and some baggy shorts—he looked ridiculous. At least to Raven he did. Erik however, well Erik, that son-of-a-bitch, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of Charles. He nearly choked on his own saliva when his breath got caught in his throat at the very sight.

Raven had to leave the room—it was too much.

Although, after about five minutes she realized what a horrible idea THAT had been, and had come barreling out of her room and down the hallway just in time to see Charles showing Erik his appendix scar, shirt pulled up and everything. But Erik wasn't looking at the scar—his eyes were focused hotly on the flat stomach and bare skin that was just inches away from his face. Fuck.

Raven stared on in horror as her crafty brother managed to hold Erik's attention…_touché little brother_…

No! Don't think those thoughts!

She shook her head widely.

What the fuck was going on around here!?

"Go on, touch it," Charles said quietly, lifting his shirt up even more for Erik, "It's pretty cool, you can feel the scar tissue and everything."

Erik inhaled a deep breath, looking up at Charles from the couch, like he was a fine cut of meat that Erik wanted to devour, tasting every inch of flesh and juice he could…

Done. Raven was done. She turned and walked away, hands up in defeat. If her 33 year old gay bestfriend wanted to fuck her 20 year old baby brother, then fine—she wouldn't stop it.

But that didn't mean she was going to sit by and listen to it happen. She grabbed her purse and car keys and walked past them on her way out the door, right as Erik was tracing his fingers slowly over the scar on the side of Charles' stomach.

Raven slammed the door with a frustrated yell.

Neither of them seemed to notice—especially not Erik, what with the way that Charles had gasped lightly at Erik's touch and then looked down at the older man with come-fuck-me eyes and smiled, saying; "That feels good," too seductively for a 20 year old.

Doomed. Erik was doomed.

…

A couple of days after that, Erik had maybe slightly gone out of his way to stop by Raven's (okay, he called into work). He wasn't sure how long Charles was going to be staying with Raven for but at the same time he still wasn't sure about the age difference thing—either way, he found himself back at Raven's apartment, letting himself in.

What he wasn't expecting was the near fatal heartattack he almost received upon entering said apartment.

He found Charles, in the living room, just wearing a towel around his waist, hair still wet from the shower and —_oh god_— did Erik want to know so badly what Charles had done in the shower, or what had prompted the boy to be showering at three in the afternoon.

But what Erik _didn't_ know was, that Charles had just masturbated to the very thought of him only minutes ago.

Standing in the doorway like a moron, Erik had finally found the will to breathe and walked in all the way.

Charles simply smiled at the taller man. "Oh, hello Erik—I didn't know you were coming over." Neither did Erik. "I just go put on some clothes."

"No!" Erik choked out and instantly regretted it as soon as it flew out of his mouth. What the hell was wrong with him!? _'Old man, old man, old man!'_

Now Erik swears Charles' smiled turned from happy to erotic in .2 seconds from Erik saying that. "Pardon?" Charles questioned as he made his way closer to Erik, who still had a death-grip on the doorknob—what the fuck— let go Lehnsherr!

Erik drew in a shaky breath, focusing on Charles' face and Charles' face only…not his incredibly sexy chest or his still wet hair or the damned towel that was the only thing between Erik and Charles'-

"Charles!" Raven screamed in horror. "Get some damn clothes on! What did I tell you about walking around here in just a towel!?" She pointed to Charles' bedroom and then gave Erik an _I will murder you while you sleep if you fuck my brother in my living room_ look.

Raven had many looks.

…

Ha! That last one was nothing. Raven had considered having her eyeballs removed after what she'd walked into later on that week (why does Erik still have a key? Maybe she should put a stop to that now.)

Raven had just came out of her bedroom for the morning (and by morning she means almost noon…what? It was a Saturday—leave her alone, she works late) and found (after peeking around the corner—she's learned her lesson) Charles, straddling Erik, on the couch— Erik leaning back with his hands on Charles' hips, his breath ragged, eyes wide and pupils dilated— Charles, looking down at him with equal lust.

"Come on Erik, I'm just asking for one kiss—don't tell me you don't want to—I see the way you look at me," Charles all but moaned out, his hands on the top of the couch, on either side of Erik's head, trapping him against the back of the couch.

Erik inhaled a sharp breath, never taking his eyes off the man on top of him. "_Charles_," he said breathily, "You're so young…I…I can't…"

"I'm nearly 21—I'm hardly young," he murmured as he ducked his head and brushed the side of his face against Erik's, pulling a low moan from the other man. "Tell me you don't want it…and I'll pull away."

Raven did not stick around to see if Erik wanted it.

…

"I hate you."

Charles looked up from his book and gave Raven a puzzled look. "Pardon?"

"You," she pointed judgingly at him, "Fucking Erik on my couch—that's not cool!"

Charles shook his head and went back to his book. "We're hardly fucking—he won't even kiss me," he turned a page, "Says I'm too young," he said the last part bitterly, and maybe with a bit of hurt to it.

Raven frowned. "Oh." She instantly picked up on the hurt in Charles' tone. She sat down next to him on the couch. "You really like him?"

A sigh left Charles as he put his book down and looked to the floor. "I think I do," he said softly and then brought his eyes to Raven's.

It made Raven ache in places she didn't know could ache.

…

Raven slammed Erik up against the hallway of the university the next day. "What the hell Lehnsherr! My brother's not _good enough_ for you!? I see the way you look at him! Why won't you kiss him!?"

_What the fuck?_

Erik was sure this was some sort of sick joke being played on him…

"What are you talking about!?" He looked at Raven with wild eyes, "You're the one who told me to stay away from him or certain nutsack doom will happen to me!"

She eased up of her grip a bit and looked at him wryly, "So it has nothing to do with his age?"

Erik was truly terrified—this is why he kept to himself most the time—the less people he knew, the less chances of being slammed up against a wall and being yelled at.

"Well, yes and no—while the age difference does bother me to a degree-"

Raven tightened her grip and slammed him back against the wall.

"Let me finish!" Erik gasped out. "I was gonna say; while the age different is a bit troubling for me, the fact that your brother acts so much more mature for his age, makes me willing to let it go." And the fact that he's so incredibly 'fuckable' looking—but Erik would never say that out loud to Raven.

She eyed him. "Really? You're not just saying that because you fear me right now?"

Erik took in a deep breath. "No," he said slowly, "I really do like your brother."

…

Now, Erik wasn't lying when he told Raven that he liked her brother, but he was slightly stretching the truth about being okay with the age difference.

Erik was NOT okay with the age difference.

But that sure as hell didn't seem to stop him from using Charles as his masturbation aid.

What? Erik was only human.

He still couldn't seem to wrap his mind around being okay with fucking, and potentially dating (if that's what Charles wanted, of course) someone who was 13 years younger than him—not that he didn't want to, because _dear lord_—did he ever want to!

And bloody hell if Charles didn't make it ever harder for him (pun intended).

Next time he found himself at Raven's apartment (why didn't his key work anymore?) he was greeted at the door by said Charles—sporting jeans and… no shirt—_oh god_—why did the Lord enjoy tormenting Erik so?

"Hello Erik," Charles smiled up at him.

Oh—_joy_—Erik hadn't noticed THAT until just now (might have been distracted by the shirtlessness).

Charles was fucking sucking on a lollipop.

A lollipop…oh god.

"Come on in Erik," Charles popped the sucker back into his mouth before grabbing Erik by the upper arm and bringing him into the apartment.

Touching—Charles was _touching_ him.

Control yourself Lehnsherr! He's just a boy!

A very sexy and fine boy who's mouth is currently wrapped around a lollipop and sucking on it like he was born to suck.

Erik had never wanted to be a lollipop so badly in his entire life, Christ.

"Raven's at work, and I'm just watching some t.v., so please, come in and make yourself comfortable."

It sounded like the beginning of a bad porn, fuck

A bad porn in which Erik; creepy old pervert— fucks the brains out of Charles; hot younger brother of bestfriend, who is currently sucking on a lollipop.

The only thing that would make this dirtier would be if Erik somehow had children and Charles was his slutty babysitter.

Erik quietly added _that_ memory to his 'spank-bank' for later. Fuck it—he's a dirty old man and he knows it—why fight it?

And apparently a dirty old man that a certain 20 year old wants just as bad, and especially true judging by the way said 20 year old was looking at said old man whilst twirling a lollipop in his mouth.

_Fuuuuck_.

What _could_ Charles do with that mouth?

Good god—Erik is done having coherent thoughts—as long as Charles keeps running his tongue over that sucker, Erik's mind shall remain forever in the gutter, thanks.

Hell, at this point, Erik would even fuck Charles IN a gutter.

See? Incoherence.

Charles twirled the sucker around in his mouth, making soft slurping sounds before he pulled it out with a wet pop, all while looking Erik dead on. He smiled once the envied sucker had left his mouth. "So, anything in particular you want to do?"

Where does Erik begin? Jesus.

Still dumbstruck, Erik just stared at Charles' sucker—his damn mouth was probably open as well—what a moron he must look like. (Or a creeper.)

If Erik were to roll himself in cherry flavored syrup, would Charles suck on him?

What the fuck! Where does he come up with this shit!?

Charles seemed to pick up on what Erik was looking at. He held out his lollipop. "You…you want a lick?" He asked innocently with a come-fuck-me smile. Goddamn Charles.

Cue porno music…

Making his way over slowly, Charles never took his eyes off of Erik. He got within a foot of the taller man and held his sucker up to his lips.

Was Erik breathing? He's pretty sure he wasn't breathing.

Charles smiled wickedly as he slowly traced the sticky and wet sucker over Erik's lips tauntingly. "Open up love," he said softly with a murmur.

God. Damn. It.

Taking in a shaky breath, Erik kept his eyes glued on Charles' as he opened his mouth and let Charles slowly push the lollipop in.

"That's good, take it all in your mouth," Charles said quietly.

Okay—seriously—cheesy porno in the making here.

Erik closed his mouth around the sucker and let Charles twirl it around in his mouth, and then slid it back and forth over his tongue hotly, all while looking deeply into the taller man's eyes.

Charles popped it out of Erik's mouth and put it back in his own. He pushed the sucker against the side of his cheek as he spoke. "It's good, isn't it?"

If only he knew…

It took every ounce of strength Erik had in his body to leave the apartment. He really did not want to scar Raven with the sight of her bestfriend shoving her little brother's head down over his cock. Repeatedly.

And seeing how Charles was treating his lollipop—it was bound to happen.

Erik fled from the apartment faster than Raven fleeing from said sight above, leaving a confused and pouting Charles standing in the living room, lollipop in hand.

Seriously—Every. Ounce. In. His. Body.

As soon as Erik got home, he jerked off faster than a speeding bullet—wait, was that a bad Superman pun? What the hell was wrong with Erik?

Superman, Phff—if Erik were to be a superhero he sure as hell wouldn't go by the name 'Superman'—no, he would be much cooler. Call himself… Man-O-Metal, or MetalMan…or even The Man That Use's Metal To Harm You…yeah, he's still working the kinks out of that last one…

Why the hell was he thinking about this while he masturbates?

_CharlesCharlesCharlesCharles ._

Ah—that's better.

…

Raven came home late from work that night. She walked into the kitchen and dropped her purse on the counter.

What the fuck?

"Charles! Why the fuck is there an econo-sized bag of Lollipops on the counter!?"

…

The next day in class Erik looked over at Raven.

Goddamn it.

She had a fucking lollipop in her mouth.

Erik face-planted into his desk.

…

Erik was never big on looking up porn on the internet—made his 'creepy old man vibe' feel even more real.

So he felt even more creepish and old manish when he typed brunet/male/young/lollipop, into his search engine.

Seriously—creepy, dirty, old man—he told himself.

But he had too. It was the only way to get the image out of his fucking head. Charles had haunted him with that image, and until he jerked off to it, he would forever be walking around with blue balls.

Or he could always fuck Charles…

…

A couple months had gone by and by some will of God, Erik had found himself resisting Charles, all while Raven was still raging him about teasing her baby brother, and him jerking off more than when he was a damn teenager.

It really wasn't fair.

He had just made it over to Raven's apartment for the night. Once inside Raven offered him a drink and they settled on the couch—what a bunch of old farts they were—staying in and drinking instead of going out on a Saturday night.

Then again, at 33, Erik really does consider himself too old to be out hitting the bars, and Raven just plain doesn't have the money to kick around on that kind of shit.

After a moment, Erik had looked around. Something was missing.

Or, _someone_ in this case.

Rolling her eyes, Raven already knew who Erik was looking for—though she didn't know why—Erik had made it clear that Charles, while he did have feelings for him, was far too young for Erik and he did not want to hurt his best friend's brother.

Raven had to respect that—even if it did mean a mopey Charles.

"He's not here," Raven said into her rum and coke, "He's out at a bar tonight with some friends."

Bar?

Erik furrowed his brows. "How is he at a bar? He's only 20."

Raven took a sip. "Not as of today he's not. It's his birthday—he just turned 21."

The half empty glass in Erik's hand fell to the floor, and Raven would have cared, but the carpet matched the couch in crapiness. He whipped his head to Raven with wide eyes. "He's 21!?"

Raven didn't seem to get what the big deal was. She leaned forward and placed her glass on the coffee table before bending down to pick up Erik's glass. "Yeah, why does that matter?"

Because it does matter! 21 was not 20! 21 was older, more mature, closer to 33 than 20! 21 was wonderful! Sure, it didn't make any sense, but to Erik it was all he needed! Charles was an adult now! (Although to be far, he was an adult at 18—but that was neither here nor there at the moment.)

Erik was already standing and halfway to the door before he turned back to look frantically at Raven. "Bar! What bar is he at!?"

Raven was still in utter shock. "Um...the crappy little one on the corner?"

Wow, that narrows it down, thanks.

"Which crappy bar on the corner? There's like ten of them!"

"Oh..um," Raven shook her head—what the hell was going on? "The one we went to the night I tried to kiss you."

Erik was already gone before she finished.

…

Charles laughed as Hank recounted the time that Charles had got his tongue stuck in a beaker.

"I swear! I didn't think it was possible!" Charles laughed as Hank clapped him on the back.

Clinking their beers together, Hank gave Charles an amused look, "That's why I dared you!"

Suddenly, the door to the bar flung open and a scary German looking chap stood in the doorway.

"Erik?" Charles gasped out in shock.

The next thing Charles knew Erik was stalking his way quickly and before he knew what hit him he found Erik pushing him up against the bar and pressing their lips together.

Oh, was some guy just trying to hit on Charles? Yeah, well— he can fuck off—Charles belonged to Erik now.

Erik broke away quickly and looked down deeply into Charles' eyes. He ran a hand down Charles' cheek heavily. "_Charles_," he breathed out huskily.

A whimper left Charles.

Next thing Erik knew he was hoisting Charles up and over his shoulder and carrying him out of the bar.

Hank looked on in bewilderment. "Uh, Charles? Should I call the cops?" He called out as he watched the scary German man carry his friend off.

Charles just shook his head with a smile. "No Hank—everything is just fine," he yelled out before Erik walked out the door.

Needless to say, it was Charles' best birthday yet.

The End.


	2. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: So, I should've written this a long, long time ago—but I just never got around to it. So you all have Cartlin (AcaciaJules) to thank for reminding me that I needed to write a 'Charles is Erik's slutty babysitter' chapter.**

**This stems from the scene in this fic where Charles is teasing Erik by sucking on a lollipop and Erik thinks to himself that the only thing that would make this dirtier is if he somehow had children and Charles was his slutty babysitter.**

**Again, as most my bonus chapters go—this is just porn—not part of the story. Enjoy.**

**(Also, I may have tweaked Charles' age just a bit…)**

Erik tried to open his apartment door as quietly as possible—seeing how it was damn near midnight and his kids were sure to be asleep (they'd better be asleep!)—but he was quite drunk, thus making silent door opening a bit on the tricky side.

Managing to the best of his abilities, he finally opened said door and stumbled in with minimal noise—and he was quite proud of himself actually, thanks.

And thankfully it was quiet inside his apartment, meaning that yes; his children (Wanda and Pietro) were indeed asleep.

Thank fuck, nothing sucked more than coming home drunk (thanks a-fucking-lot Azazel, _ "Let's have a shot drinking contest! I pick Vodka for us!" __ Goddamn Russian) and having to deal with two three year olds that refused to go to sleep once they saw daddy._

Not that he didn't love his children—he did—and quite dearly. He was just drunk and horny (thanks a-fucking-lot Janos, _"Hey, let's go check out that new stripclub that just opened up; 'Boxers'—I heard the guys there are all smoking hot and ripped!"_), and all he wanted to do was pay his babysitter, quietly go into his room, and jerk-off to internet porn until his cock held up a little white flag and said: "That's enough! I'm shooting blanks!"

Okay, clearly Erik was drunk if he was thinking shit like that, what the hell?

He saw the glow of the t.v coming from his living room, indicating that his babysitter was probably in there, watching t.v in the dark.

But what he found was indeed his babysitter, only he wasn't watching t.v, he was asleep instead.

Erik gazed at the 18 year old boy, taking in his sleeping features; hair all messy and disarrayed, a few shaggy locks hanging down onto his soft face, long eyelashes gently resting just above his cheeks, eyelids fluttering slightly with dream.

And those lips—those fucking cherry red and oh-so-kissable lips—they made Erik want to do things to his 18 year old babysitter that most 33 year olds wouldn't dream of.

But this is Erik we're talking about—and he _has_ dreamt about doing naughty and unspeakable things to said babysitter.

Why do you think he keeps asking Charles to come around? Despite the boy's ridiculously high pay-per-hour rate.

But Erik doesn't care—he's already come to terms with the fact that he's a dirty old man (okay, 33 is NOT old) and not to mention the fact that he's single, horny, and lonely, _and_ has two kids to look after ever since their mother just dumped them on him two and a half years ago before pissing off herself.

So yeah, Erik hasn't been laid in a _loooong_ time.

Which explains how he found himself in his living room, staring down at his 18 year old slutty (okay, his mind just supplied that part—he doesn't actually know if Charles is slutty or not) babysitter, with a semi-hard and very, _very_ impure thoughts going through his head about what he'd like to do to said slutty 18 year old babysitter.

A soft moan escaped the sleeping boy's lips and Erik's semi-hard went to fully erect in .2 seconds. _Christ_—even in his sleep the boy could give Erik a stiffy.

If Erik didn't finally just fuck his babysitter and get it out of his system, he'd forever be walking around with blue balls—this shit was killing him.

Another soft groan came from the boy's mouth, followed by a mumble that sounded like he was saying someone's name…Derek?, was that what he said? Erik was instantly jealous of this 'Derek' guy and wanted to destroy him.

The brunet moaned again and said the name clearer this time: "_Oh Erik_," as he stirred in his sleep.

Erik froze.

Oh…

_Oh yes!_

Erik started palming his cock through his pants—fuck decency—he was drunk and his hot, slutty babysitter was dreaming about him.

They were probably fucking in his dream too.

Erik knew his kids were fast asleep and the door to their room was closed, so he rubbed his cock harder and bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his babysitter—wishing so bad for the teen to wake up and want to fuck him.

Cause' if not, he was just going to masturbate to this.

What? Erik's a pervert—he's already admitted to this.

But lucky for Erik, the boy let out a particularly naughty sounding moan followed by Erik's name again and he awoke with a start (and a gasp).

Suddenly remembering just where he was, Charles' cheeks went bright red when he saw the man who was paying him to watch his kids, standing right next to him.

"Mr. Lehnsherr," he said meekly, praying to _god_ that he wasn't moaning in his sleep again. He was having a particularly dirty dream about the man involving spanking and blindfolds.

He blushed even more.

"Charles," Erik said with a smile, not even trying to conceal the boner in his pants—good luck trying to hide that thing anyway. Fuck. Azazel's nickname for him wasn't 'HorseCock', for nothing.

Swallowing, Charles looked down, blushing _even_ more, when he noticed the older man's hard-on.

_Oh my._

"Oh, um," he glanced back up to his employer, "Mr. Lehnsherr, you uh…"

"You were moaning in your sleep," Erik told the teen, "Were you having a good dream Charles?"

Charles swallowed again, sitting up more on the couch as he tried to hide his own hard-on. Fucking wet dreams. "Um… yes," he muttered, looking ashamed.

Erik sat down next to him, facing the boy. "And, were you…dreaming about me?" he murmured.

Charles nodded.

Reaching out, Erik ran a hand down the smaller man's face until he reached his chin, where he tipped it up and forced the boy to look him in the eyes. "It's okay Charles," he told him softly, "It's nothing to be ashamed of." He adjusted his still straining, monster of a cock and Charles let out a small shudder.

"But you see Charles, we do have a bit of a problem now," Erik told his babysitter, letting his hand move down to the teen's thigh now, "For your moaning and groaning while you were sleeping on my couch, has got me all hot and bothered." He ran his hand up Charles' leg, causing the younger man's eyes to flutter closed for a moment as a breath left his mouth. "So what are we going to do about that Charles, Hm?"

"I don't know Mr. Lehnsherr," the brunet replied softly.

"Tell me Charles," Erik said with a low voice, "Have you ever been paid for your babysitting services in other forms beside money?"

Charles nodded with a gulp.

"That's what I thought," Erik smiled, "So you are a dirty little slut—aren't you Charles."

"Yes Mr. Lehnsherr," he said and then gasped when Erik's hand moved up to his cock, rubbing it through his jeans.

"Tell me Charles—tell me you're a dirty little slut," Erik rasped as he rubbed the boy's cock harder.

Charles' eyes closed as his breath started to speed up. His heart was beating in his chest. "I'm a dirty little slut," he breathed.

"Fuck Charles," Erik murmured, "that's so hot." He was going to fuck the shit out of this boy.

But quietly—his kids were sleeping.

"I'll tell you what Charles," the older man went on, moving closer to him, hand still on his cock, "I'll give you your option—I can either pay you the money that I own you for your services and you can leave, forcing me to retreat to my room and jack-off to 'slutty babysitter get's fucked by horny German' porn, (Charles' breath hitched in his throat) Or, you can suck my cock for giving me this hard-on and then I can fuck that tight, slutty little ass of yours and make you cum better than any other man ever has, as form of payment instead," he rubbed the teen's cock again, "Choice is yours Charles."

As if Charles had to think about that—he instantly slid off the couch and settled between Erik's legs, looking up at the older man as he unzipped his pants and freed his cock.

"Such a good little slut," Erik praised, watching as his babysitter attempted to take all his cock in his mouth at once.

"Don't choke yourself Charles," he moaned out, head tipping back against the couch as his hand tangled in the brunet's hair, "It's a big cock—probably the biggest you've had the pleasure of working with," he looked back down at the boy, "Am I right?"

A muffled "Mm Hm," came from the boy as a form of agreement while he sucked on the cock in his mouth—and it _was_ the biggest cock Charles had ever seen—so plump and juicy too.

"What's that Charles? I couldn't hear you over my cock in your mouth," Erik said as he forced the teen's head onto his cock more.

Charles gagged, and then pulled away with a gasp. "Yes Mr. Lehnsherr," he breathed out, "it is the biggest cock I've ever seen." He looked up at the German.

"Does it make you horny Charles?" Erik asked, stroking his cock teasingly as the boy caught his breath. "Do you like my cock?"

"I _love_ your cock Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles moaned out, desperately wanting it again. "Please, put it back in my mouth."

Erik smiled, a bit of precum leaking out his strained cock. "How could I say no to that," he muttered, bringing Charles' head closer with his free hand. "Open up you little tease."

Charles took Erik back into his mouth and sucked like the pro that he was, making Erik moan out shamelessly.

"Yes Charles," he rasped, "so fucking good." Such talent that mouth was. He brought the boy's face closer with every bob.

"Now I want you to lick my cock like you would a popsicle," he told the younger man.

Pulling off, Charles started licking up Erik's cock heavily, over and over again, as he flashed his eyes up to the man above.

"Christ Charles," Erik mumbled, watching helplessly as the teen reduced him to a bumbling mess. _Fuck that mouth of his._

Licking messier now, Charles had completely covered Erik's cock in his saliva, lapping up a particularly long stream of spit as it rolled down Erik's cock. Next he went for Erik's balls, licking up all the saliva that had found its way down there, causing the older man to groan out yet again.

"Jesus fucking Christ Charles, I don't think I can take much more of this—get your ass up here so I can fuck you already." He put his hand behind the teen's head and pulled him up onto a kiss, leaning over halfway to meet him in the middle.

They kissed sloppily and dirty—Erik tasting his own cock on Charles' tongue and only getting more turned on by it.

When Charles pulled away, he stood up fully and started slowly undressing himself, Erik watching with hooded lids as the teen removed his shirt first, then pants, followed by boxers last.

Now Erik really felt like a dirty old man, gazing hotly at his slutty 18 year old babysitter's naked body—and loving every second of it.

"Come here Charles," he murmured, motioning for the boy to come closer.

Charles made his way to the couch, straddling Erik's lap and resting his ass on the older man's erection.

Erik stifled a moan when the boy rocked his hips lightly, and asked: "You've done this before—haven't you Charles?" Just to make sure…

The boy chuckled, ducking his head as he replied: "Mr. Lehnsherr, I assure you," he looked back up into his eyes, "I am no virgin."

And to prove it, he pressed up on his knees; taking Erik's still spit covered cock into his hand, and lowered himself down on it.

Erik _moaned_ out, gripping his fingers into the couch cushions as the teen skewered himself all the way onto his cock. _Little slut!_

Throwing his head back, Charles' mouth opened as he moaned out quietly (mindful of Erik's sleeping kids) as he started riding the man's cock. He started off slowly, pushing himself up using just his legs before sinking back down and incasing Erik's huge cock deep in his asshole.

Erik couldn't take the slow fucking any longer, he reached up and dug his fingers into Charles' hips and started forcing the boy to move up and down quicker, until Charles was bouncing on his cock, over and over again.

"_Oh Mr. Lehnsherr_," Charles rasped out, bringing his forehead down to rest on the man's shoulder as he bit his lip to stop a particularly loud moan from escaping him.

"Call me Erik," the older man huffed out as he fucked up into the boy wildly now. He gripped Charles' hips even more as he plunged up into him repeatedly.

"_Oh Erik_," the boy gasped out, doing as the man asked, "Your cock feels so good in my ass."

"Fuck," Erik huffed out again, fucking into Charles even harder—this boy would be the death of him. "You filthy little slut."

Bringing his face off Erik's shoulder, Charles looked at the older man as he rode him, arms on the back of the couch now for support. "I'm going to cum Erik," he got out between harsh breaths.

"Let me help you then," Erik said seductively as he removed one hand from the teen's hip and wrapped it around his cock. He gave it a few good strokes, until Charles was crying out softly and spilling his seed in between their bodies—and all while still riding Erik's lovely cock.

"Such a good little slut Charles," Erik groaned as he went back to using both hands again, forcing his kid's babysitter up and down on his cock. He felt his own orgasm building within. "Gonna fill that ass up baby, I hope you're ready for my load."

Charles bit his bottom lip and nodded, still recovering from his explosive release.

Erik groaned out, fucking up into the boy wildly as his release hit him. "_Fuck Charles,_" he bit out, spilling into him hotly, "_yes.__"_

Once he finished, Erik went boneless on the couch, breath heaving as his arms flung down to his sides—releasing the hold he had on Charles' hips.

Still breathing strained himself, Charles pushed himself up more to look into Erik's eyes. "I'll take that form of payment over cash any day from you Mr. Lehnsherr," he told the man.

"You'd better only be taking that form of payment from just me then," Erik told him sternly. If he was going to be fucking Charles, then no one else could—he was Erik's slut now.

"Yes Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles said, "I'll tell the others they can't fuck me anymore."

Erik brought his hands back to Charles' hips, "Good boy," he said gently and then sealed their lips together. After Erik pulled away, he asked: "Whose filthy little slut are you?"

"Yours Mr. Lehnsherr," Charles breathed, "all yours."

Erik's cock twitched back to life (still inside the boy), and he gave a small thrust up. "Good," he said as Charles moaned, "and it better stay that way."

.

.

.

.

Erik awoke, in his bed, alone, and with the most massive boner he'd ever had in his entire life.

What. The fuck.

A dream—it was all a dream— and what a fucked up dream at that. Erik rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling as he recapped it.

Kids, he had fucking kids—and Charles was his slutty babysitter—what the…

Goddamn Charles and that fucking lollipop! Erik reached down and started stroking his cock furiously.

He swore, as soon as Charles got just a bit older—they were going to do a little role-playing—involving Erik having children and a certain teasing brunet being the naughty babysitter.

But for now, he at least had 'this' little dream to use instead.

END.


End file.
